


The Best

by baekahminute



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Heart Fluttering Shit, M/M, Romance, Wedding Day Speech, Weddings, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekahminute/pseuds/baekahminute
Summary: Wonwoo was given the mic to hold at the reception and boy, he had a lot of things to say.





	The Best

Seungkwan, the main MC of the reception was far too tipsy to even go on after hanging out with the duo at the mobile bar, so Hansol, being the good boyfriend, took over with a short-lived greeting and handed the mic to Wonwoo to let him have the moment of his life, by giving his weeding speech.

 

Wonwoo takes the mic curtly and looks at everyone in front of him with a small smile, not knowing where to start. But then he turns to Mingyu who gives him a knowing look, and after a few seconds, a smile and a hand gesture of encouragement for him to start, to let him know he could do it. "Wow, I didn't prepare anything really." he voices out awkwardly and slides a free hand down his suit pocket. "I've written something back at home, but I didn't memorize it so it's now biting me in the ass." he laughs airily before turning to Mingyu for assurance before turning back to the crowd with newfound confidence. "First of all, thank you, for coming all the way here. Friends, parents, co-workers and sponsors. I have to admit, I would've thrashed the place about if none of you came because I spent a lot of time with the arrangements and wedding invitations since I wanted it to be perfect. Mingyu, specifically wanted it to be perfect, but knowing him, he might have hired clowns and fire-breathing dancers to entertain us." he jokes, knowing the man so well.

 

"I don't know how it happened, really, but here we are, standing in front of you in this grandiose reception hall and looking like the best compared to how we looked like... like, back in highschool..?" Wonwoo laughs as he recalls them having baby fat and messy eyeliner just to look goth and cool. "Marilyn Manson, I think? Avril Lavigne?" he chuckles and some of the guests bellow out in laughter as they imagined how the duo looked like. "Well, we thought those were the coolest music icons to be idolized at that time and I don't know, we just winged it and thought hey Gyu, they're looking at us like pieces of meat--and then someone goes and says, _yeah you two look like pieces of meat I wanna burn in the grill and just roast and roast until I can't eat you anymore._ " he shrugs comically, looking at Mingyu who was starting to get more pinkish as the times pass by. 

 

"To be fair, I was not the one who suggested we do that, but Mingyu did and I just went along with him, with us being the best buds in the world." he adds and Soonyoung shouts " _seconded!"_ from the crowd that produced more laughs from the others. "We were better in college. We didn't really go along with the trend, but we copied our senior, great man, Choi Seungcheol, always wearing a plain white shirt over washed out jeans. Boy, did it make us famous for being the plain handsome faces in uni! Can you imagine? Girls were sending love letters, some guys were intrigued. Mingyu, obviously being the taller one got more attention, but he never failed to bring me along when he gets invited to parties. Really, he won't be famous without me since he's clumsy as fuck and would trip on his own feet if I wasn't there to give him a warning. There was a time he walked straight into a pole while walking alone and he ran to my dorm room with a bump on his head, whining about how girls laughed at him in the corridors. I told him they might've thought he was cute... because, really, he's cute when he does that, isn't he?" Junhui chuckles at that and nods admittedly while Mingyu is starting to mumble words about how Wonwoo is having a fun time embarrassing him though he lets him be since it makes it heart swell more from the adoration that the shorter, paler man was giving him. 

 

Wonwoo gives the mic a tighter hold as he looks at Mingyu with a fond smile on his face, taking a short breather before he starts talking again. "Honestly, I wouldn't have chosen any other person to be with me for this long. He takes care of me when I'm sick even when I tend not to do that for him since he sneezed on my face once and I never let that go, he cooks me good food and serves midnight snacks while I'm playing games in the computer or even just on my phone, he knows how I like my coffee in the morning and at night. Damn, he made me feel that I was so cared for, without making me feel obligated to do the same in turn. As he had told me, just me being there with him is fine since this guy... right here..." he pats Mingyu's shoulder and gives it a few rubs. "...gets lonely easily, and most of us in our circle of friends know that well. Man, you love me so much and you won't be able to deny it." he winks at him to tease which makes the crowds' hearts flutter. "I love you too and you should know that, very well."

 

From the crowd, Jeonghan looks at his own husband Seungcheol with loving eyes and leans his head on the man's shoulder as he watches Wonwoo in front of them all, a warm soft smile on his face. He looks at their group of friends that had gathered for the event too, remembering how they all got together in college and formed a really strong bond, and maybe the strongest there is that they might even be capable of telepathy. He looks at Joshua on his side, who is sporting a smile as well, but it was more of sadness as he stared at the man in spectacles during the speech. Then he looks at Jeonghan by instinct that someone was watching him and he lets out a small sigh. 

 

Jeonghan pulls off of his husband and reaches out for Joshua's hand from across the table, his thumb caressing the back of the other male's hand as he held it. "What's wrong, Josh?" he asks in concern and Seungcheol whips his head to Joshua's direction as well as he noticed the lingering tension in the air. 

 

"Wonwoo..." he smiles more, and that smile was even sadder than before. 

 

With the name being called out, Jeonghan and Seungcheol looks at Wonwoo and they both look back at each other to smile sadly at themselves. Then Jeonghan turns back to Joshua. "It'll pass and you know it, Josh. You shouldn't feel sad tonight. We shouldn't, and you know that very well." he says quietly so only them at their table could hear. 

 

"So," Wonwoo starts again, alerting everyone to focus back on him. "my speech is nearing it's end and I would like you all to hear me promise this to this handsome man right here, Kim Mingyu-ssi. _Ew._ " he jokes by adding the suffix, wanting to make the conversation light. "You already said your vows at the church earlier and we heard it clearly and now I want to vow to you. I, Jeon Wonwoo, promise to be by your side, for better or for worse, to be your comfort pillow whenever you need it, your punching bag whenever you need someone else to rant to, to be the bestest there is for you, of course, the bestest man, bestest friend there is, whenever you want to drink scotch and whiskey because I know you want to do that sometimes with only your own thoughts accompanying you, but you can't be really alone with them, that's because your husband here won't tolerate you being off alone." the audience laughs again. "That said, I do hope he does the same as well, Junhui, please see to it that I will observe, and you should do better than I did. And I know that Mingyu will do the same things for you, like how he took care of me back then, but better, of course..." he trails off. "I wish you two happiness, forever and ever, for as long as you both live." he surmises. "Congratulations to the newlyweds, Kim Mingyu and Kim Junhui! Cheers!"

 

The guests do a toast to the newlyweds and Mingyu runs to Wonwoo to give his best friend the warmest hug he could, resting his chin on the shorter's man's forehead and he rocked them side by side. "Thank you so much, Won. I don't deserve you." he says in a murmur against Wonwoo's reddened ears from the cold and he pulls back to look at his best friend in the eyes, which had mirth in them. Soon the silent tears started to fall. "Are you crying? Seriously? I thought I would never see you cry!" Mingyu jabs at his best friend and laughs, but he does remove Wonwoo's glasses and pull out the folded handkerchief from his suit and wipes off the tears.  _Of course, he had seen Wonwoo cry a plenty of times, but those were the most stressful moments in their friendship where Wonwoo had to deal with family issues and getting out of the closet, but that's beside the point._

 

Wonwoo nudges Mingyu and takes the handkerchief for himself. "I'm just-- really happy for you, dumbass." and then he snorts weakly. "You're right, you don't deserve me. I need a better best friend."

 

_One that I wouldn't have fallen in love with._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry. please give Wonwoo a hug


End file.
